


【翻译】would you just please bury me with it? /与我埋葬

by Yueluo



Series: child of thanos /灭霸之子 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Steve As A Child Of Thanos, Suicidal Thoughts, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: “你失去视力已经三年，”灭霸告诉队长。但他没有失去他的视力，它是被人夺走的。“对你的训练心怀感激吧，我会给你新的视力。”(或者，史蒂夫是如何失去双眼，然后重新长出眼睛的。)





	【翻译】would you just please bury me with it? /与我埋葬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [would you just please bury me with it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645859) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



58年前  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -

队长跪倒在地。他似乎依稀听到了自己的尖叫声。

“你需要比这更强。”灭霸说，“你太容易被分心。”有什么湿哒哒的东西掉在了地上。尖叫声。周遭毫不掩饰的窃笑声。“迟早你会为此感谢我。”

曾经被填满的眼眶如今空空如也，胡乱摸索的双手在里面什么都摸不到。震颤从指尖传遍全身。无论怎样努力，他都无法再看到他们。他看不到他们。

“现在别再那么自以为是了。”他在脚步邻近时才听到暗夜比邻星的声音。他抬起头，眼前仍是一片黑暗。他看不到。而他的敌人击中了他，尖锐的疼痛在侧脸呼啸席卷，他再次跌倒在地。

“算了吧。”灭霸警告道，但队长听到了他声音中暗藏的笑意。

队长勉强站起身，向他以为暗夜比邻星所在的位置扑去。但是他绊了一跤，在胸骨被人补上一脚之前踉跄着用双手抓住自己，然后仰面落地。

“真可悲。”她说。

队长呻吟着。冰冷的空气在空荡的眼眶中来回冲荡，有些痒，让他觉得恶心。全身上下都在叫嚣着疼痛。如先前的几次一般，他渴求着一个死亡。

“别管他了。他还有时间。”灭霸说。一双庞大而熟悉的手掌扶起了他，他知道这来自灭霸。“他还是个孩子，但孩子总会长大。”

队长觉得恶心。

“回你的房间休息，”他说。“不要寻求帮助。”

船长呜咽了一声，但还是答应了。

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

他在飞船上跌跌撞撞，花了几个小时去抓住每个他知道的线索（它们大多并不存在），最终他还是回到了房间，口干舌燥的，身体酸痛得像有千万根针刺一般。他无论如何都摸不到救命的水，索性无视渴望得发焦的喉咙，如释重负地倒在床上。泪水自空荡的眼眶涌起，他能够感受到它正麻痒地一点点流过脸颊，与干涸的血迹混在一起。他破天荒地感激起那双不能视物的双眼。他不想看到自己变成了什么样子。

他的父亲将他变成的样子。

睡眠。他需要睡眠。他摸索着拽过一条毯子，勉强用它盖住身体，直到这时他才意识到自己还穿着训练时的皮衣。他懒得去洗脸，也不知道其他衣服的位置，更不知该怎样找到水。“他妈的，”他小声念着，“他妈的，”他又说了一遍，嘶哑的声音裹挟着无数裂纹，更多的液体砸在脸上。如果他能够睡着，他就可以做梦。如果他能够做梦，他也许就能梦到那个人。

所有他想要的，就只是梦到他。梦到他的双手，他柔软的棕发，还有他的眼睛，那双美丽的蓝眼睛。即使再也见不到蓝色，他也能想象出它的纯澈色彩。他沉溺于那汪蓝色的海洋中，嘴角柔软地勾起一个虚浮的微笑。他梦到过很多次，无时无刻不在渴求追逐梦的遗迹，以望那个男人的形象能够变得更加真实。

他睡着了，但是梦没有眷顾他。截然相反，快要哑掉的喉咙在放声尖叫。

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“醒醒，”有人轻拍着他的脸，是星云的声音。

他猛地震了一下，清醒过来的身体瞬间变得警觉。这个世界仍然吝于给予他片刻光明。

“他对你做了什么？”她问道。他能够感受到她的身体坐在床边的重量。他伸出手，摸到了她的手臂。  
“我在对战中分神了。有一个孩子。我无法不去看他。”他使劲咽了一口唾沫。“为此我受到了惩罚。”

她沉默了很久，最后说道，“惩罚最终降临到你的身上。”如果这句换做其他人说出来，他一定会认为他们是在幸灾乐祸，但是父亲施加在星云身上的惩罚比任何孩子的都要残忍。是那个人将她击倒，又助她慢慢爬起，然后一块一块地把她重新拼合起来。

“你会杀掉我吗？”队长问道，对这个可能几乎充满渴望。如果是星云，那就没什么问题。星云会为他做出正确的选择。  
“你知道我不会。父亲不会让你死。”

队长用力地吞咽，“也许我可以。”  
“别这样。你知道这不会结束。”她拉住他的手，用力握紧。“你感受到了吗？”她问道。他点点头。“你有四种感知。调动它们。赢回你的视力。如果你展示出了你的实力，你知道灭霸不会坐视不理。”

一句话哽在他的喉口。一句残忍的、会伤害她的话。

“说吧，”星云说。

“如果他像重塑你那样重塑我怎么办？”  
“那你就接受它。”他的手被攥得更紧，手背上一定多出了几块青肿，“你别无选择。”

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

每天星云都和他一同练习格斗，远离其他同胞不怀好意的窥探。她没有多余的同情分给他，向他击出的每一下都又快又狠。但是当他倒在地上时，她会起拉他，对他解释刚才发生了什么，需要注意什么才能更进一步。

他的实力与日俱增。落到耳边的各种声音都有所放大。敌人的脚步声与武器划破空气声愈发清晰。与此同时，队长发现他的声音可以成为一笔资产：它被用来耻笑敌人，激怒他们做出愚蠢的、可预测的行动。防御或刺激在某个时刻会让他所有的兄弟姐妹变得愚不可及。恐惧会使他的敌人们行动迟缓、呼吸沉重。对战再次变得简单而千篇一律。预测会有所变化，但终归会又一次沦为例常。

他开始佩戴护目镜，星云在塞得满满的设备柜中为他找到了它。护目镜为眼前增添了重量，但它能助他专注于失去之物以外的事情。它也阻止了其他人对他的打量，仿佛他是一个不堪一击的弱者。队长厌恶被视为软弱，有什么从骨子里抗拒这个想法。即使他不记得遇到灭霸之前的事，他也知道自己从未有过软弱。

在他们拯救另一个世界之后的某一天，他的父亲过来找他，“你比任何时候都要凶狠，”他将一只手放上队长的肩膀。这种感觉既惊讶又沉重，但队长没有丝毫退缩。

“我必须这么做。”队长说，“我别无选择。”

“所有人都有选择。”灭霸说。“你可能已经失败了。早在第一天，我就担心它会发生。”

队长的下巴紧了紧，他想起了那日和星云的对话，以及自己如何卑怯地祈求一个死亡。但现在一切都无比明朗，那其实从来都算不上一个选择。他会苟活于世，直到他的父亲让他死去的那一天。

“我从来不会放弃。”队长狠狠地说。

“我知道。这就是你来到这里的原因。”

“你想从我这里得到什么？”队长问道。灭霸不会轻易予以赞扬，他的赞扬总是别有居心。一想到接下来的另一场测试，队长的心脏就抑制不住地下沉。

队长能够听出灭霸声音中的笑意，“我有任务给你，队长。如果你完成了，我会送你礼物。”

“任务是什么？”队长问道，他知道灭霸的礼物有时候更像是一种惩罚。  
“你会看到的，队长。”灭霸用力拍了拍他的后背。队长不由地晃了晃身体，“你很快就会看到。”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

一句简短的“祝你好运”后，他被他的父亲推进了深坑。

队长掉了下去。他没有惊慌失措，而是在坠地前默数时间，以此计算坑底的深度，同时舌底发出咔咔声，借震动来设法感受坑壁的位置，很快便估测出坑底的大概位置，蜷起身体利落着地。当他终于到达坑底时，他花了一点时间（只有一点）来调整呼吸。

手指压入松软的泥土中，他粘起一点放到鼻子上嗅了嗅。有些潮湿，还有点紧实，但只是普通的泥土。至少地面没有有害物质。他站了起来，喉咙又开始咔咔作响，探出一只手来触碰面前的坑壁。直径似乎有15英尺。紧实但不至于窒息。

“你想在这里得到什么？”他朝上方的父亲喊道。  
“你会看到的，”灭霸说。

然后四面八方传来了阵阵脚步声。

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

似乎过去了几个小时，这段时间里他一直在与这群多腿爬行动物搏斗。它们散布在整个坑底，锋利的獠牙里黏附着致命毒液，队长必须找到一个能穿梭于它们之间、一次性与三只战斗的方法。无论过程如何，最后他还是战胜了它们，脸上溅满了黏腻的热血、一身皮革也被浸了个透。

“下一个是什么？”他对它们、对灭霸、对他自己嘶叫着。当他从另一只仍在疾行的生物上撕下一条腿时，他从喉咙深处发出一声怒吼。生物痛苦地哼了一声之后，留下了此生的最后声音，因为它的喉咙被一把沾满血的锐利匕首毫不留情地割断。砰地一声，庞大的身躯从刀刃上重重砸下。没有下一个。队长仔细地察看着坑洞，得到了短暂的喘息之机。

“上来吧，孩子。”灭霸喊道。

队长不需要被告知第二次。他把刀片绑在背上，然后从腰带上取下两把匕首，左右开弓，一遍一遍地将其戳进坑壁，借此艰难地向上爬去。需要一些时间。两只手臂痛得发麻。他能听到匕首刺入泥土与冷风在耳边低沉呼啸的声音。他的父亲站在上面注视着，一个危险的征兆。

“你很强壮。”当队长终于从坑中爬了出来，灭霸伸手拉起了他，“而且很聪明。你适应得很好。”

队长没有说什么，只是稳稳地站在草地上。他想洗掉脸上凝固的鲜血，还有嘴唇上的金属味。

“摘下你的护目镜，”灭霸命令道。

队长的心脏飞快地撞击着胸口——灭霸还能在他身上拿走什么？他的听力？他的舌头？一想到将失去依靠声音交流的能力，他全身的血液都凉得彻骨。尽管如此，他还是照做了。在他父亲的心血来潮面前，那张暴露在外的脸庞脆弱得不堪一击。

沙沙声，像是铃铛的响动。他意识到他的父亲突然站在面前，于是配合地扬起了脸，拼命调动全身的勇气来承受接下来的厄运。不管怎样他都可以活下来。但他僵住的身体仍然无法呼吸。

“你失去视力已经三年。”灭霸告诉他，  
但他没有失去他的视力，它被人夺走了。

“我的孩子，在这段时间里你一次又一次地证明了自己。”他感到有什么冰冷的圆状物滑进了右眼的空眶中，过了一会儿，左眼也被滑入了同样的物体。他闭上眼睑，轻轻地裂开一条缝。依旧是漆黑一片。“感激你的训练吧，我将给你全新的视力。”灭霸说。

有那么一瞬间，只有稍纵即逝的一瞬，队长不愿意屈从。他想要坚持自己的立场，想要尖叫着挥动拳头杀死他的父亲，想要划开他的喉咙、见证他的鲜血。他想到了星云在接受父亲实验时发出的绝望尖叫，与他的其他子女在自己跌倒在地时的奚落嘲笑。他想起了他在父亲身旁醒来的那天，他曾对自己保证过他们将拯救宇宙。很明显，这条救赎之路将血流遍野：他的，还有其他人的。

但他同时也想到了重获光明之后的情景。他想看到草地和蓝天。他想看到别人的脸，以防……  
以防。  
以防其中有一个人。  
他有一双蓝色的眼睛。

他跪倒在地，眼中溢满了滚烫的液体，“谢谢您，父亲。”他说。  
“为了什么？”灭霸问道。  
“为了您赐予我这件礼物，使我如刀剑般锋利无比，谢谢您。”他重复了一遍，然后抬起了头。  
他希望这已足够。

咔哒一声，一股暖流缓缓淌过两只眼窝。他闭上眼睛，等他再度睁开时，迎接他的是一个五彩斑斓的明亮世界。他感受到的草地翠绿如茵，品尝到的天空蔚蓝无际。贪婪的眼球放肆地吸吮着周遭的每一个分子，几乎难以承受这份生动而澎湃的壮丽胜景。他的父亲一直在打量他的反映，可他已经无暇顾忌。虽然也曾拥有过光明，但他的世界从未呈现出这般景象。这种感觉就像是可以看到时间的流淌。眼泪顺着腮边不住滴落。三年来，他第一次真正看到他的双手，暗红的血浆凝结其上，仅露出的几片皮肤也多了许多白色疤痕。他记得上次视物时还没有它们。

“你过去的眼睛很容易被干扰。”灭霸说，“这些更适合我的士兵，我的屏障。”他说。队长抬起头注视他的父亲：他的目光比声音更加高耸，更加令人生畏。他手里拿着其他什么，是一个银色的圆形盾牌。他把它递给史蒂夫，“这是你的武器，你会发现它值得施展本领。”

队长双手哆嗦着接过了它，僵硬的指尖划过冰冷的金属，然后把它绑在手臂上。

“当我把你从悲惨的世界救出来的时候，我并不确定。但是现在不同与往。你和其他孩子一样，都是我的儿子。”

“是的。”队长颤抖着声音说，“我是。”

— —

当他们离开时，他犹豫了一会儿，捡起跌落在草丛中的护目镜，随身携带着。

— —

今日

— —

“你的眼睛在熟睡的时候也会发出光亮。”一天晚上巴基轻声对他说。他们正赤身裸体地在床上躺着，他梦想的化身离他那样近，从他的瞳孔中满满的映照出来，每一寸的完美弧度都被他烙进记忆。这一刻的美好更甚于梦境。手心的肌肤温暖柔软得难以想象。

“你不介意吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
巴基摇了摇头，“它告诉我，你就在这里，和我一起。你是一个灯塔，而我是一艘将要休憩的船。”

有时巴基会念出诗句。史蒂夫扣着巴基的手，把它贴到自己脸上，这样他就能用嘴唇轻轻蹭过每一个指节。他慢慢闭上眼睛，试着将这种感觉铭记于心。

“它们很美。”巴基说，“你的眼睛。”

“你太美了。”史蒂夫放开巴基的手，睁开眼睛，把他拉到身边。“如果我能把你放到心底，走到哪儿都带在身边，我一定会这么做。”

“我会的，史蒂夫。我也愿意这么做。”

他知道这种情绪很陌生。但是。

事情会很快解决。  
他们都知道。


End file.
